1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toothbrush assembly, and to a method of drying a toothbrush, in particular to a method and system which may have particular appeal to children, and therefore may be of use in promoting generally improved dental health.
2. The Related Art
Since time immemorial man has been using brushes or similar implements to clean his teeth, thereby leading to improved dental health. A typical toothbrush may comprise an elongate handle designed to be comfortably held in the hand, and a head portion comprising a plurality of bristles which may be maneuvred by the handle in the users mouth.
It has also long been known that, after use, it is desirable that a toothbrush be permitted to dry as fast as possible. This is so as to try to prevent growth on the brush of undesirable microorganisms, which may grow in what may otherwise be a highly desirable environment for them. Certainly the environment will be moist, and if the brush is kept in the bathroom of a house the temperature may also be relatively high, for example typically in the range 15.degree.-30.degree. C. Such conditions may typically be conditions in which microbes thrive.
However, in facilitating the drying of toothbrushes, it may also be considered desirable to dry the brush in what is substantially an upright position, as opposed to lying the brush on a horizontal surface. Often when this is done the brush is left with the bristles pointing upright. This is because a brush drying in such a horizontal position may take up excessive space in what is commonly a relatively small room in the house (especially if there is more than one brush drying), but more importantly it is thought that the drying of brushes in such a horizontal position may be relatively unhygienic. This is because a brush drying horizontally with upwardly facing bristles provides a large bristle area upon which undesirable airborne bacteria may land. Also, a brush drying in such a horizontal position may facilitate the flow of any water retained on the brushhead or bristles into the tuft holes of the brush. It is relatively difficult for water retained in the tuftholes to evaporate, and thereby this accumulation of water may facilitate the aforementioned undesirable microbial growth.
It may therefore be considered desirable for toothbrushes to dry after use in a substantially upright position. A problem with providing such drying however is that after using a toothbrush the user simply cannot be bothered to orientate the brush such that it dries in a substantially upright position. Such a problem may be experienced particularly with children, who are even less likely than adults to be concerned with undesirable microbial growth on their toothbrush. The current invention sets out to overcome these problems, and others which may be experienced with current toothbrushing regimes.